vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Game High School (series)/Season 2
Season 2 of Video Game High School began on July 26, 2013, and is set to run for 6 episodes. The season takes place a month after the events of Season 1. Season Synopsis Six 24-38 minute episodes released on a weekly basis. After a shocking scandal puts The Law in handcuffs and VGHS’s reputation on the line, it’s up to Brian D and Jenny Matrix to take the embattled FPS team to victory and redemption. Vehicles will explode and hearts will break as Brian and Jenny battle the toughest gamer schools in the world -- all while dealing with the team’s new coach: Mary Matrix, Jenny’s win-at-all-costs mother. Brian D and Jenny also struggle to hide their love, which complicates the relationship. Meanwhile, Brian’s best bud Ted Wong struggles to prove himself to the Drift Racing Team. Along the way, he’ll square off against the Drift King’s arch rival, the Duchess of Kart and partake in a sacred - and deadly - rite of drift passage. And as Ki Swan finds herself mired in an existential crisis, yearning for meaning in a meaningless world, she’ll match wits with an egomaniacal RTS Player, duel a wandering fighting gamer ronin, and engage in a high stakes game of Poker-mon for her very right to stay at VGHS. Funding Season 2 Video Game High School Season 2 Kickstarter raised $808,341 beating their goal of $636,010 (the exact cost of season 1). Due to passing the $800,000 mark the following extras were added to this season: * Season 1 and Season 2 professionally translated and subtitled in as many languages as we can - French, Spanish, German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, and more. * Full 5.1 surround sound mix and musical score recorded with a full orchestra and live instruments. * Origin story comic books for Calhoun, The Drift King, and a mystery character. Frame Rate All scenes taking place outside the games were shot in traditional 24 frames per second, while all game sequences were shot at 48 frames per second, popularily refered to as "high frame rate" or HFR. It was decided to use this format for the game sequences to give them the feel that comes with gaming in 48 frames per second. The crew had decided to attempt to mix the two formats together so they can switch between the two different frame rates in the same episode. This editing techqnieue proved to be very time-consuming. They are believed to be the first to attempt this format, or at least the first to produce public media that uses it. However, unfortunately, as the current YouTube player cannot support the higher frame rate, the audience will only be able to watch the 24 frames per second version on YouTube, but can go to Rocket Jump to watch the season in both frame rates. Otherwise the alternate frame rates can be viewed on Blu-ray upon their release, and through downloads exclusive to people who backed on the fundraiser. Sound Design Real recordings of G36's, AK-47’s, P90’s, MP5’s and a new version of The Law’s golden pistol are all going to be showcased in the Field of Fire sequences. Production According to Matthew Arnold, the second season costs around $1.3 to $1.4 million. "We have an outline for Season 2 and will start writing the story soon, but it will be a while before Season 2 comes out." - Freddie Wong confirming Season 2's production. Jimmy Wong announced via Facebook, "Exciting news about VGHS coming soon!! One thing I can divulge right now... 22-30 minute episodes!" (as opposed to the 15 to 20 minute episodes of Season 1). : Matt Arnold posted some updates on the crew's writing process, also explaining a few other things on writing, the cast, episodes, etc. The blog article can be found here. Michael Rousselet hinted via twitter that his character, Alliterator, would be appearing in season 2. The relevant tweet can be found here. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2